The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to a framework for composite applications.
Integration platforms, such as the SAP Enterprise Portal for integrating heterogeneous information technology (IT) assets, can include a framework for a composite application, and use, among other things, object oriented programming (OOP), wherein objects, in particular business objects, are manipulated in business applications.
An integration platform such as the SAP Enterprise Portal enables generic services for collaboration with and/or between users, the services including, for example, subscriptions, rating, voting, discussion, comments and so forth. These generic services have evolved out of document-based content management systems. A problem with such services is that while they can be applicable to a particular business object, they are not necessarily directly applicable for other business objects. In particular, the generic services require customizing in order to be applicable to other business objects. For example, depending on a business context, a system-based conversation thread can be perceived by a user as a variety of processes, e.g., a decision making process, a brainstorming session, an evaluation, a negotiation, a coordination, an audit trail, and so forth. Generic services are unable to adapt to the actual work intent of the collaboration in terms of naming and function set.